I Curse Myself
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Midna wished she had been honest with herself, but now it's too late. She's stuck in her world and her love is on the other side. A sad, but short, story about Midna after Twilight Princess. Corrections have been made.


Story Title: I Curse Myself

Disclaimer: Even though I do own one copy of Twilight Princess, I do not own any of the rights to Midna, Link, or any thing related to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

Author's Notes: With most of my stories I usually have a happy ending…not this one. It's sad, maybe even depressing…I recommend reading a humor story to perk anyone up after this one.

Story Title: I Curse Myself

The yellow orange glow of twilight shined through the gray hazy mists surrounding the black Twilight Palace. The streets below were full and bustling. The Twili greeted one another in their haunting moans as they passed one another. In her chambers, high above the palace square where her people gathered and rejoiced her return, Midna sat in an elegant chair of black iron, thinly crafted with a design of spirals and swirls. Looking down on her people as they danced and praised her name, she sighed and felt unworthy of all this commotion. Her people were very happy.

She was not.

Midna reclined in her chair and absentmindedly played with a small orb of Sol in her hand. Sighing once again, she let the Sol drop and bounce across the black marble floor. A small hand guardian happened to pick it up for her. Nothing really mattered to her anymore. Not her people. Not Sol. Not even herself—having skipped most of the exquisite meals provided for her. Midna knew it was wrong to waste herself away, but there was something missing in her life—without it, there seemed no reason to go on. Funny thing was she didn't know what "it" was. Midna had everything, being a princess, but still none of it was what she desired.

This desire was driving her mad.

The princess knew she had to distract herself, even for a little bit, some how. Taking the Sol, she placed it through a mirror. The glass glowed with a silver and gold light. Slowly images of the World of Light came through clearly. Midna sat back in her chair and watched her make-shift television. Prince Ralis swam beside his royal guards through the Mother and Child Rocks. The Gorons wrestled one another for honor and bravery. The original Malo Mart in Kakariko was boarded up. A sign nearby read, "New Location: Hyrule".

The images became fuzzy. Midna raised a finger and zapped the images clear again. It had shifted to Hyrule Castle with Zelda sitting on her throne. She seemed to know Midna was watching, and she smiled at her.

"Seems like everything is okay…" Midna yawned and crossed her legs. The images changed again. It was in Ordon Village now. Butterflies floated above white gold flowers. The waterwheel kept turning and grinded grain for the whole village. A calico cat sat by the river and watched fish swim by. Midna yawned and started dozing off.

Until she snapped awake.

Midna saw a familiar head of dirty blond hair walking beside a red brown horse with a white mane. She leaned forward, hopeful that it was him and he would turn around.

As if he could hear her silent request, Link turned.

Midna felt her heart racing. A wave of heat spread up her neck and through her cheeks. Her passions were lit. Her will to live was burning brighter than ever. Midna knew now what was missing in her life. She knew why she felt so lonely, especially at night in her cold gigantic bed.

Midna was in love.

Leaping from her chair, she stood before the mirror. Caressing and kissing the face of her affections, Midna soon realized it was not the same. Glaring at the useless glass, she clenched her hands into fists and shattered the mirror. Useless, all of it useless! Running from her chambers, down stairways, and through corridors, Midna raced to the one place she knew she could go to Link. Palace guards watched in awe as she ran past them and down the stone steps into the public square. Twili greeted her but Midna ignored them all, even knocking down Twili who wouldn't get out of her way. Nearly out of breath, she reached the cliffs outside the palace and the sacred circle. Standing in the center, the princess closed her flame colored eyes, took a deep revitalizing breath, and waited for the magic to transport her.

Nothing happened.

Midna waited a little longer, just to be sure.

Nothing.

The twilight princess opened her eyes. There was nothing past the cliffs, no magic, spinning white circles, only hazy mists and the glow of twilight.

She remembered she broke the Twilight Mirror, the only passage between their worlds.

Gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. He was gone forever! She was so stupid—why did she have to go and do something like that? As she left looking back at Link and Zelda, Midna lied to herself telling her she didn't feel that way about him. But now alone on the other side, her heart still beating and her stomach filled with a vile, gnawing despair, she finally accepted her feelings.

She loved Link.

Midna fell to her knees. It never would have worked out anyway, she told herself to ease her pain. He was a soul of Light and she, a wretched soul of Shadow. Light and Shadow, one in the same, always near, but far apart.

Her heart was filling with pain and the deepest regret. Without her knowing, a tear ran down her cheek.

Light and Shadow…one in the same…always near…but far apart.

—end "I Curse Myself"

Author's End Notes: I hate making Midna sad…I hope everyone enjoyed reading "I Curse Myself", even if it's really sad.

Note this is the corrected version of "I Curse Myself", orginially I made the mistake of calling Midna's people Twii, instead of Twili, but it's corrected now.


End file.
